


Synthoid Conspiracy

by Starscream



Series: Story of the Knight Sabers [6]
Category: Bubblegum Crisis, G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream/pseuds/Starscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a reimaging of the duology written by Christy Marx. Priss/Cover Girl pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Synthoid Conspiracy Prologue

0430 in the morning at GI Joe Headquarters, the sun hasn't even risen, yet there was buzz of activity, such as it is. Duke sipped his coffee looking over his orders, the GI Joe and the Knight Sabers to report onboard the USS Flagg to conduct a combat exercise and test new FAST packs for the Knight Sabers in the presence of some military brass.

In their quarters, Scarlett finished brewing a pot of coffee as a comatose Sylia dragged herself into the kitchenette on the smell of the coffee alone. "Good morning, Sylia," she cheerfully said to the Knight Saber commander.

"Just pour the coffee and no one gets hurt!" Sylia growled holding out her cup, the one with the words 'SHUT UP AND POUR!' Scarlett smiled and poured Sylia a cup, noting Sylia is always cranky without her morning cup.

Cover Girl ran her hand through her hair in exasperation, trying to wake up Priss. The way Priss slept, a war could go right through her room and she wouldn't know it. Hell let alone a nuclear strike. Priss held on tighter to her pillow peacefully slumbering, seeing no other choice, Cover Girl stripped off the covers, dressed the sleeping Knight Saber and then dragged her out of bed and out of their quarters. Priss still had her pillow with her.

For Linna and Nene was different both were bright-eyed and bushy tail sharing a quiet moment over a cup of tea. The two started laughing as they could hear Cover Girl complaining and cursing up a blue streak as she continued to drag the still snoring Priss.

15 minutes later, Sylia began to board the Medea transport after the Knight Sabers' equipment was loaded and secured, she looked with amusement as she watched Cover Girl and Clutch carrying Priss, who defying all logic was still asleep, on a stretcher. Reaching to her briefcase, she had something that was guaranteed to wake her 2nd in command…a bottle of whisky. Pulling out the cork, Priss immediately woke up and sat straight up asking for the bottle. Like Pavlov's dog. She smiled.

The Synthoid Conspiracy

Bubblegum Crisis is property of AIC/Youmex

Toshimichi Suzuki and Kenichi Sonoda created Bubblegum Crisis

GI Joe is Property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow entertainment all rights reserved.  
Gundam and all related names are property of Bandai and Sunrise

Mobile Police Patlabor was created by Headgear (a group of writers and artists who created Patlabor)

Mobile Suit Gundam was created by Yoshiyuki Tomino

Science Ninja Team Gatchaman and any related character is property of Tatsunoko

The Synthoid Conspiracy was originally written by Christy Marx

This story takes place after the events of Kido Senshi Knight Saber, which introduced the Knight Sabers' Hardsuits and the HS-05 and 06 Zakus.

Note from author: This is my first attempt at F/F relationship, a relationship between Wolf and Cover Girl. This idea evolved from an idea of a Priss/Sylia pairing, but at the time a beta reader said the idea was a bad idea, so I filed it away. Then I allowed the idea to evolve in my mind, and with a screenshot from the episode "Lights! Camera! Cobra!" where Cover Girl was wearing a tuxedo and the lack of background on her, I decided to write her as if her sexuality was in question. Beside I figured enough been done on the relationships of Duke/Scarlett, Snake-Eyes/Scarlett and Flint/Lady J, I wanted to do something different.

Chapter I: Test run

I fear with the introduction of Hardsuit, we have entered into a new arms race. Cobra has the capability to develop different variants of the Zaku or possibly newer models. We're forced to develop countermeasures in the form of newer weapons for the YHS series or possibly develop newer models of our own.

A classified analysis by Grey Fox.

Duke piloted his Dragonfly over the Atlantic Ocean heading for the USS Flagg. Today was a triple feature for the Joes, a show for the brass, an exercise and testing of what were called "FAST Packs" (Fuel And Sensor Tactical) for the YHS-01 and YHS-02. "Leader Joe calling observation ship."

Off the starboard side of the Flagg was the observation ship, an older Perry class frigate. On board were General Franks, Rear Admiral Charles Ledger, and Brigadier General (sel) Robert Howe, the three men made up a four panel military oversight committee for GI Joe, the representative for the Marine Corp was not present due to attend some maneuvers at 29 Stumps*, lastly Colonel Harold Sharp.

Edward Franks was a four star general that rose from the ranks of the 3rd Infantry. Gray streaked through his dark hair and moustache. He was in his late fifties, but had no thoughts of retirement. There was a rumor that he might be appointed to the Joint Chiefs. He was also the one who green lighted General Flagg and then Colonel Abernathy to create GI Joe.

Charles Ledger was considered an 'old man of the sea' which most used as a sign of respect. In spite that it was against regs, he kept a well-groomed beard. In his spare time, Ledger was avid ship modeler, building from scratch model ships from the age of sail. A bit of a romantic of the era, believing those were men of the sea.

Brigadier Robert Howe, a recently appointed general in the US Air Force. He was mainly a desk jockey; his background consisted of budget and finance. Most of his peers called him 'Desk Pilot Bob.' But the Secretary of Defense to head up the Pentagon Budget committee appointed him.

Last was Colonel Harold Sharp, appointed by Franks to serve on the GI Joe command staff in an informal capacity. He was vocal in his opposition to the formation of the Knight Sabers after the unit was formed, especially to Lt. Stingray choosing Sgt. Asagiri, since the two had a run in and Priss decided to shoot off her mouth.

"This is General Franks to Leader Joe, is the area secured?"

"Yes, sir, ready to commence with the war games." Duke replied over the radio.

Deep underwater, a sub approaches the Flagg's position. It's twin screw propellers were locked, with its caterpillar drive engaged. The sub crew hoped to that the sub's signature could be passed off as magma displacement or a seismic anomaly.

"Sir, sonar confirms we're under them."

"Very well. Engines full stop, remain on silent running." The sub Captain ordered.

"All Engines stop, maintaining silent running" Another crewman answered, "Aye, sir."

"I'll inform the Commander." The Captain left the bridge. As he walked through the narrow network of corridors, the captain was amazed despite the size of these subs, maybe thrice the size of a Los Angeles Attack Sub; space was still a premium in certain areas of the ship. He approached Cobra Commander's stateroom before he even knocked on the door, he heard a heated debate between the Commander and whom he assumed sounded like Destro. The Captain knocked.

"Enter!" The Commander demanded.

"Sir, we're directly under the target, still on silent running. We're awaiting further orders." The Captain reported to the Commander.

'Very well, Captain. Return to the Bridge."

"Aye, Aye, sir."

"Commander, they'll discover us if we remain her here much longer!" Destro complained.

Cobra Commander leaned against his desk. His plan was carefully laid out and he had to put up with Destro's bitching. Frankly he saw no real purpose of bringing Destro along since he had no purpose to the mission. "Destro, soon they'll be unable and too busy to notice."

"Commander…"

"No one invited you on this mission, Destro." The Commander dismissed him venomously. He moved to a wall-mounted monitor picking up an A/V feed from the observation ship.

"What pray tell is the mission?"

"You'll know in full detail at my leisure. Quiet! I want to hear this."

"The exercise will commence at 1000 hours." Ledger announced to Duke over the radio, "Will your team and the Knight Sabers be ready?"

"Yes, sir." Duke answered.

"The Joes are really on the ball, eh, Erickson?" Franks said, turning to his aide, unassuming Lt. assigned to him last week.

"Mm-Hmm, yes, sir." Erickson replied. But the fun is about to begin.

"Enthusiastic young man." Ledger sarcastically told Franks. Franks only half listened to the Admiral.

Duke headed his Dragonfly for the USS Flagg. En route, he checked in with Deep-Six and Torpedo. Deep-Six piloted a SHARC with Torpedo on the underside. A special hose ran from his respirator to the SHARC's internal air supply. His respirator was a switch between the SHARC's air supply and his own tanks. Their job was during the testing of the FAST packs in case either of the two Knight Sabers goes into the drink during testing they can provide rescue.

Back on the observation ship, the three flag officers and Colonel Sharp moved to the head of bridge. It was a foregone conclusion that Franks held the GI Joe team in high regard. But he's never seen the Knight Sabers in action, he's heard of much about the team, mostly glowing reports of the unit's effectiveness, despite the vast difference of personalities between them. "As head of the Pentagon Budget Committee, General Howe, I'm sure you'll be impress by the performance of both GI Joe and the Knight Sabers."

"I will be, Colonel, I quite familiar with the reputation of GI Joe, but this will be the first time I see these Knight Sabers in action."

"I'm most interested in seeing the USS Flagg in action." Ledger added

A seaman handed each officer a pair of binoculars, ready to observe the exercise. "You're awfully quiet today, Erickson." Franks turned to his aide.

"I'm fine, sir."

"Come on, Doll Face," Shipwreck said with a sly smile as he got closer to Scarlett, "I know a little café in port where the food is great and lights are dim. Let's you and I get together at…."

"Let's not!" Scarlett pushed him away and rebuked his advances. Of course if Duke were to see this, he would have Shipwreck scrapping barnacles off the Flagg's hull, while they were underway. "And pretend we did, okay."

"Shipwreck!" A stern voice called out.

The two turned to see Lt. Stingray, AKA Grey Fox, entered into the corridor. She was currently looking for Wolf as she saw Shipwreck's unwanted advances on Scarlett. "If you don't have anything better to do, I'll find something for you."

"Aye, Aye, Lt."

Then Breaker's voice rang through the intercom, "Attention all personnel the exercise will commence at 1000 hours. All Skystrikers scramble!" As Breaker spoke, the ship's klaxon sounded. Scarlett ran down the corridor heading for the flight deck.

Exiting onto the flight deck, Grey Fox was still searching for her 2nd in command. She did manage to find Wolf's partner in crime, Cover Girl, "Excuse me, Cover Girl have you seen Wolf?"

Cover Girl did not say a word, only jerking thumb to the back end of the flight deck, where Wolf was on her hands and knees and her head over on the side, puking her guts. Poor Priss, forgot her Dramamine and her first time out to sea.

Wolf finally was able to catch her breath, before her stomach started churning again preparing for another release of stomach contents. "Aw fuck! Here we go again!" she said weakly as threw up again. "I had hangovers, where I felt better than this!"

Fox kneeled beside her with some Dramamine in hand. "Here," she smiled, "these should help."

Wolf took the tube, and gulped down the pills. "Thanks, boss."

"I need you in one piece, Wolf." Fox said. Before Wolf could say anything, she was drowned out by sounds of chopper blades. Fox turned to see Duke landing his Dragonfly on the flight deck.

"Everyone your attention please. I know this is just for show, but the top brass are watching from the observation ship. So let's show 'em what GI Joe can do."

"Great!" Wolf sarcastically retorted, "A dog 'n' pony show for some Pentagon assholes! I got ripped away from my warm bed and Shanghaied out to sea for this?! No one better tell me I won't get paid for this!"

A stern look from Grey Fox silenced Wolf.

"YO JOE!" Exclaimed the assembled Joes.

Inside the hanger bay of the Flagg, a small area was set up for the Knight Sabers to suit up in their softsuits, then their hardsuits. Several techs assembled the Full Vernier and Full Strike Weapon FAST packs onto the YHS-01 and 02. Prepped and ready the two Knight Sabers rode the aircraft elevator to the flight deck. For testing purposes the catapult was modified to launch the two into air. Reaching the flight deck, the flight crews were finishing the modifications to the catapult for the two Knight Sabers. Fox was going to be first to be launch off the Flagg. Placing her feet into the foot locks, she ignited the dual Vernier flight pack as the catapult sent her down the flight deck and launched her into the air. Wolf was next; a flight crewman gave her final instructions of keeping her knees bent and lean forward as she was being launched. As well asking if she had any next of kin, Wolf only replied by flipping the bird.

"Had fun?" Fox quipped over her comlink to Wolf, as the two were airborne.

"Fun? That was bitchin'!" Wolf shot back with a laugh.

"Signal the Flagg to launch the target drones." Ledger ordered

The drones launched for the Flagg were older Predator drones modified to emit a signal to make the sensors of the YHS-01 and 02 to identify the targets as Rattlers and Night Ravens.

The extra verniers made the YHS-01 extremely maneuverable, dodging the simulated weapons fire, while Fox was carrying live ammo in her suit's FAST packs. Targeting a drone, she raised her arm, a 9mm Vulcan gun popped out of the fast pack and she opened fire.

Wolf was impressed with the FSW FAST packs as she unleashed a swarm of missiles from the shoulder, chest and arm modules at multiple drones, during the design phase of the FSW FAST packs, Mackie took in a lot input from Wolf. Wolf asked if a beam cannon could be added, at the current stage of the beam weapons' development at the time, no, DARPA had just only perfected the beam rifles.

Glancing at his wristwatch from under his glove. "Captain, its time to begin the operation, order all High Mobility Zakus to launch, and other units to stand-by."

"Aye sir."

Destro voiced his objections he still had no real operational details of the Commander's plan, so he had no real basis to fully understand the Commander. In the back of his mind there was that nagging feeling that Zartan had to be apart of this. Destro never liked nor cared for Zartan or his Dreadnoks, for he viewed them as dishonorable, greedy, nothing more than criminal scum. "I feel Zartan is somehow mixed in all this!"

"Zartan has no part in this operation, so keep your high and mighty airs to yourself and shut up! We're going to destroy GI Joe with you!"

With an amused smile, Destro was nearly glad he decided to tag along on this mission. In a way he got a perverse pleasure of watching situations blow up in the Commander's face. He knew Cobra Commander understood the difference between arrogance and stupidity. The Commander suffered from the former than the latter. "Indeed."

"But first we will humiliate them, destroy their spirit. Then lead them to their doom!" The Commander laughed evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Diversionary Operations

"Don't fight a battle if you don't gain anything by winning"

Field Marshall Erwin Rommel

Once the testing of the FAST packs was completed, the Skystrikers were readying for take off. The targets were three tankers that were to be used as target practice.

On board the Flagg a radioman 1st class kept close attention to the radar. Suddenly light static appeared on his monitor. "Cypher" he called out to the Knight Saber.

Cypher was already in her hardsuit under Grey Fox's orders, since her suit possessed more advanced sensors than the Flagg had on onboard. "Hmm, possibly jammers, she surmised as the activated her suit's sensors. "No sign of jammers, but I'm detecting an increasing density of Minovsky Particles."

"Cypher, sound general quarters and notify the Observation ship." Fox ordered over comlink, once Cypher informed her of the situation. The Knight Sabers com gear was recently upgraded to compensate for Minovsky Particles, but the rest of the Joes equipment haven't been upgraded.

"Sir, we're receiving a signal from the Flagg. Minovsky Particle density at high levels. Possible Cobra attack." The Captain reported, reading the signal light.

"Very well, return acknowledge signal," Ledger answered. "Helm, if an attack does happen set an escape course out of the combat zone."

"Aye, aye Admiral."

Onboard the tankers the large doors into the cargo holds opened, launching a new Zaku variant.

"Fox! Those tankers!"

"I see them, Wolf. A new type of Zaku." Grey Fox answered. "Get me a beam rifle!" She read the recent intelligence on Cobra's hardsuit development program. According to the intell, Cobra had only developed the E series recon unit, the G series ground combat unit and W series heavy utility unit. But these were flight capable.

"You got it, Boss!"

Scarlett increased the throttle to her Skystriker to gain some distance between her and the pursuing Zaku. This was probably first time she's seen or fought a Zaku in combat, "She was only briefed on the 05, 06F and S models, but these Zakus were flight capable. But they were too small and maneuverable to maintain a weapons lock.

Armed with a beam rifle and a shield, Fox launched from the Flagg. Training her beam rifle on the first Zaku in her sights, one that was pursuing Scarlett.

"Ensign get us out here!" Ledger ordered.

"Sorry Admiral," Erickson said with a gun drawn. "I can't let you do that." Like a Chinese quick change magician, Erickson tore off his uniform to reveal was a tall thin built individual wearing calf-high boots, a one-piece purple bodysuit, with a full head mask, only the area around his mouth was exposed, that had long, pointed, bat-like ears and a narrow pointed nose. To complete his ensemble with a black-red high collared cape. The masked and costumed features of Berg Katse were revealed.

"Who are you?" Franks demanded

"Nap time, kiddies!" Katse smiled, firing a tranquilizer dart at Franks, Ledger, Howe and Sharp. Slinging the gun over his shoulder and under his cape, he approached the Ensign at the helm. "Report."

"Our operatives have taken the ship, Commander Katse."

"Excellent, proceed to the rendezvous point."

"Aye, sir."

Needing to get some distance, Grey Fox allowed herself to go into freefall. Her back to the ocean, Fox lifted her beam rifle and fired. The shot ripped through the upper chest and neck of the Zaku.

"Commander, we've received a signal from Commander Katse. Ship secured, proceeding to rendezvous point."

"Very well, set course Captain."

"Aye, sir, diving command make depth for 1200 feet 20 degrees down angle, engage caterpillar drive, speed 26 knots."

"Come to 2-6-0, at 26 knots we should be at the rendezvous point in two hours." The navigator said after making the necessary calculations and notations on the chart.

"Excellent!" The Commander exclaimed, everything was proceeding according to plan. Now to begin phase two. "Deploy smoke canisters around the Flagg, before we get under way."

From the bridge, Cypher watched smoke envelop around the carrier. Someone's screwing with us! Cypher thought to herself. "Deep Six, see anything strange on your end?"

"Negative," Deep Six replied.

"Commander, prisoners secured and Katse's onboard."

" Very well, Captain get us out of here and back to our current base of operations."

"Aye sir."

After destroying or driving off the remainder of Cobra's forces, the Skystrikers and Grey Fox returned to the carrier. "Hey Duke! General Franks wants to see you and Grey Fox aboard the Observation ship, on the double!" Breaker told Duke out on the flight deck.

Wolf waited outside the conference room, she leaned against the wall on right hand side of the door smoking a cigarette even though there's a no smoking sign clearly posted. Fuck that! She said to herself about today's attitude towards smoking. She could clearly hear Franks holding Duke and Fox responsible for Cobra's attack. Jeez, asshole, you think we sent Cobra Commander a personal invitation? It's almost as if they believe we told Cobra to attack. What a bunch of dickheads! She also heard the GI Joe team and the Knight Sabers were not up to snuff as Scarlett, Duke and Grey Fox tried to offer some explanation. The Knight Sabers ain't up to snuff? Piss ant brass, what the fuck they know? Duke went as far as to request an investigation but Col. Sharp denied any chance for an investigation.

The four headed back to the ship's helipad and the awaiting Tomahawk. "Man, you guys got a hell of a dressing down, for a fuck up that wasn't our fault!" Wolf mentioned

"Why do I have a feeling we lost this battle?" Scarlett asked

"More like had our Asses handed to us." Grey Fox stated, something in the back of her mind was telling her that something stank.

"Well, let's keep this to ourselves and that includes you Wolf," Duke told the three as they boarded the Tomahawk. Fox told Lift Ticket to take them back to the Flagg. Fox had to get back, Lt. Matilda Ajan's Medea transport plane was going to be landing on the Flagg to transport the Knight Sabers, their hardsuits, beam weapons and FAST packs back to headquarters.

At 30 degrees latitude, 60 degrees longitude and 200 miles north of the Lesser Antilles, sat an artificial island, shaped like crater, in the middle of a moat sat part of a visible portion of Cobra's base. In a lab with several man-sized tubes along one wall, Cobra Commander played a joint presentation by Dr. Mindbender and Lt Col. Zabi. Even though she was in charge of Hardsuit development, Dr. Mindbender tasked her with a product from the recently cancelled Project BOOMER, using nanomachines, a special liquid polymer and biomimetic gel that came from the project to create what he called a Synthoid, a near perfect duplicate of a human.

"Impressive," Destro said when the presentation was concluded. "Question. How did you manage to create such duplicates of our prisoners?"

"It wasn't easy," Katse sighed. "Infiltrating the Pentagon was child's play. The bitch was getting the biometrics, voice samples and access codes, along with some data to make our frauds pass off as the real articles."

"And all programmed into the nanomachines to replicate all biometrics right down to eye color, fingerprints and vital signs."

"Indeed. If memory serves me, Kycilia mentioned to me she was opposed to this project."

"Kycilia, does her job, but she does not dictate policy." The Commander responded; Kycilia should stick to Hardsuit development instead of command. "Anyway, the first objective will be to use their own authorities against. But that will be the least of their worries."

"I assume you have something in mind, Commander?" Destro asked

"Oh that will keep for now. But there is a surprise for you Destro. Show him, Katse."

Inputting a few commands into the breeding tube's console, Katse created a Synthoid double of Destro. Katse committed a grave insult to Destro by creating such an abomination. "No! You wouldn't dare! A Synthoid of me?"

"You look upset Destro, maybe a vacation is in order," Berg Katse cackled, before ordering the Synthoid Destro to kneel before him and the Commander.

"He looks as egoistical as Brando but he's takes direction." The Commander joked at Destro's expense.

"Destroy it! Destroy it, or I'LL…" Destro demanded his fists clenched looming towards the Synthoid of himself.

"Easy, Destro." The Commander said, willing to end this little demonstration with a device in his hand. "Allow me to demonstrate the neutralizer." The Commander adjusted it's setting before using it. The neutralizer emitted a signal to the nanomachines within the Synthoid to self-destruct. Smoke rose from the Synthoid as the nanomachines burned themselves out, without the nanomachines the biomimetic gel began to lose molecular cohesion. Reducing it to a puddle of gray goo. "Oh, how temporary!" The Commander said with mock disappointment at the destruction of the Synthoid Destro.

"Remember, Destro, even you can be replaced!" The Commander told the seething Scotsman.

Destro was fluming, both the Commander and Berg Katse made the grave mistake of provoking his anger. But the Commander made one mistake, a Synthoid can't truly replace someone, it can't truly replicate a person experience or memories only with the information that it has programmed. "We shall see, my dear Cobra Commander. We shall see"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

/: Denotes flashback

Priss gritted her teeth as she completed was her last rep in the bench press, she was benching her max, 150 lbs. Cover girl act as her spot, bringing the bar back up, Cover Girl guided it back onto the holder. Getting up, Priss stretched her out muscles to reduce soreness. Cover Girl couldn't help looking at her friend's body; Priss physique was a very deceptive one, very feminine, yet she was muscular in a very lean way, but she was also very strong for a woman of her build. Priss usually had Cover Girl along as her work out partner, and she needed her now than ever, after the last couple of sorties. Acting on intelligence handed down from Col. Sharp, the Knight Sabers raided several Cobra installations only to find they have been deserted for some time. Then somehow it was fault of the Knight Sabers, in the all time she has known Sylia, she has never seen her boss on the verge of her blowing stack!

Picking a bottle of water, Priss poured it over her head and face, washing away the sweat. _Why am I staring at her? I mean she's a woman like me!_ Cover Girl mentally screamed at herself. _Try to think of something else or talk about something to get my mind off these weird thoughts._

As Priss worked out a bit more on the weights, Priss was discussing to her about a new pair of motorcycle rider leathers she bought, how she loved that it fit her almost like a 2nd skin. "Courtney, are you all right? You're zoning out on me!" Priss remarked, noticing her friend was looking rather awkward.

"Oh," she chuckled, "I'm sorry," She followed Priss to the punching bag, the last part of Priss' workout. _Oh god! We had to talk about riding leathers!_

Returning back to their quarters, Priss winced a little, her muscles were a bit sore from her workout, and she might have over done it on the punching bag. "Ow! I'm going to be sore for the next couple of days."

"Well, why don't you head to your room, and I'll give you a massage."

"That sounds great."

Cover Girl entered into Priss' room to find the Knight Saber lying in bed on her stomach, in the nude. She started rubbing Priss, legs one by one, feeling the tight knots as she gently rubbed, she looked to her friend who was enjoying it, a relaxed expression came to her face as it rested against her pillow. As she moved up, she worked on Priss' back and shoulders. By then Priss was giving off moans of complete content. "Hmm, that feels really good." She sighed.

Continuing to massage her friend, her mind wandered into fantasy about her and Priss. _What am I doing?!_ She screamed to herself. "I got to get out of here!" She exclaimed, starling Priss.

"Courtney, where you're going?" She asked, grabbing her bathrobe, chasing after her fleeing friend

Cover Girl just ignored her friend as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She didn't stop running until she reached the carport where the personal vehicles own by the Joes were parked. Climbing into her restored Shelby Cobra GT500, she sped off the base as fast as she could and just kept driving. A bit of a smile came to her face, she left her cell phone behind, she wanted to be alone, not to hear from anyone including Priss.

_What is happening to me? I feel aroused by another woman? I've dated men and had sex with men for god's sakes, but I feel attracted to this tough, wild woman with a bad attitude and I feel attracted to her. Why? I know we're friends almost to the point we're inseparable. We share some of the same interests. I hate the cliché but she's always coming to my rescue. Yet seeing her body I feel all aroused when I see Priss workout or simply coming out of the shower and she forgot to put on her bathrobe._

"General, what this request of cutting the funding for GI Joe?" A Senator asked, a Republican from Tennessee. 'Franks' and 'Howe' spoke before the Senate Armed Forces committee.

"The GI Joe unit, Senator, is a drain on our resources. Their funding must be must in half." 'Howe' answered

"General Franks, you have been a strong proponent of GI Joe, since their inception. Given their success, do you think this is wise?"

"Yes, in fact, I'm for disbanding the entire unit." 'Franks' included

Both the House and the Senate, the most liberal factions, which included a Senator from California and the Speaker of House, both women who were the San Francisco area, were deciding the fate of the GI Joe team. The more of moderates and conservatives sided with the President to keep GI Joe on active duty.

"All right Franks! I demand an explanation!" General Hawk demanded, storming into Frank's office, brushing past the secretary.

'Franks' looked up from his work, he was in the middle of personnel transfers, and a stern expression came to his face as he saw the fuming commander of GI Joe before him. "I don't like your tone, General."

"Tough shit!" Why has GI Joe's funding been cut?!"

"Because, I requested it's funding cut. Our resources can be put to better use."

"That's **BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT, YOU BASTARD!** If I have to, I'll go straight to the President!"

'Franks' reached over his desk pressing a small buzzer. Minutes later, several MPs entered their weapons drawn. "Franks?"

"General Abernathy, you may consider yourself relieved of duty and under arrest."

The MPs grabbed him and slapped a pair of handcuffs; Hawk was incensed, a proud soldier being arrested with no explanation of the charges against him. He struggled as he was dragged out of Franks' office. "Lt." He barked at the MP.

"Sir?"

"Send for Mackenzie Stingray at DARPA."

General Hawk sat in the dark of his prison cell, he lost track of time. Of that has happen, he had no idea what the hell was going on, but he had a feeling Cobra had to be behind it. The cell door creaked open as someone else was thrown in. "I demand to speak to a lawyer! I have rights!"

The individual slumped to the floor. Hawk recognized the voice, "Hello Mackie."

"General Abernathy? Its good hear a familiar voice. What's going on?"

"I have no idea, son, I have no idea."

"General, what's going to happen to Sylia?"

Hawk didn't really think about his answer, he knew Sylia too well. "Knowing your sister, she'll take whatever steps necessary to safeguard her unit. Tell me why did you get locked up?"

"I refused to hand over the data on the hardsuits, beam weapons or the FAST packs. Now I'm supposedly being charged with treason. Only you and sis have complete access to the data. Plus the data on my computer and at GI Joe headquarters has a fractured encryption code designed by Cypher and damn near impossible to break."

Leaning over the barrier on the roof of the barracks, Priss quietly sipped her beer and smoked her cigarette. Last night during the massage she was getting from Cover Girl, she had this feeling she couldn't shake off about her friend. It was the same feeling she had during their confinement and after her confrontation with Cobra Commander in his Zaku. Her mind drifted back to that incident

/Seeing the base coming down around her, Wolf grabbed the unconscious Cover Girl and ran out of the burning base before it came crashing down. /

/Gently placing the tank jockey on the ground, Wolf began performing CPR, when she found out her friend wasn't breathing. _Come on Courtney breath damn it! I don't want to lose you!_ Wolf mentally screamed as she kept up with the CPR. After a few minutes, Cover Girl hacked and coughed as she began breathing. "Hey Priss, you look like shit," Cover Girl weakly smiled. /

/"You ain't no cover shot of Vogue yourself," Priss shot back./

Her mind returned to the present, she had genuine feelings for Cover Girl. She's more than a model with a pretty face; she could handle herself in a fight, not afraid to get her hands dirty, but Priss could see a little of herself in her friend that she found attractive. Taking a deep sigh, she wondered how Cover Girl would react if Priss would confess her feelings; _If last night was any indication, I better not say anything._ Taking the last sip from her beer can, she casually tossed it over her shoulder and over the side. She heard the can fall, but it hit something beside the ground. "GOD DAMN IT WOLF!" The voice bellowed.

 _Ah, Beachhead. Bulls-eye._ She chuckled.

Finishing the last of her paperwork, Sylia took a moment to compose herself; but she still had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. She thought about ignoring it, pass it off as paranoia, but it's been her experience that it was unwise to dismiss her instincts.

A knocking came to her door. "Its open."

"Can I talk to you, Sylia?" Nene asked

"Of course," Sylia replied with a smile, she noticed the dejected look on the young red head's face. "What's wrong?"

Taking a seat in front of her CO's desk, she let off a sigh. "Have you heard anything from your brother recently?"

"Mackie? No, not recently, I assume he's probably busy."

"I thought so too. But we would exchange e-mails or IM each other, he would tell me if he were busy. I sent several e-mails with no reply."

"Hmm." Sylia started to think, the recent Cobra attack and now Mackie's gone missing. She no evidence or even a supposition to connect the two; but she did not believe in coincidence. "Nene, I have a job for you."

"Yes Sylia?"

"I want you to hack into General Franks' computer, find any information."

"You suspect something, Sylia?"

"I suspect…myself."

Nene looked puzzled over Sylia's cryptic statement. "Nene, tell no one of what you're doing." Nene left, leaving Sylia alone.

On the shooting range, Rock 'n' Roll approached the supply Sgt. in charge of issuing live rounds for target practice. "Hey Sarge, need some live ammo for target practice."

The Sergeant came back with only a box containing a few loose 7.62mm bullets. "This is it? You gotta be shittin' me!"

"Sorry, Rock 'n' Roll."

"This is friggin' nuts!"

Duke headed for the admin building with Scarlett in tow, he passed by Mutt and Junkyard. The guard happily greeted Duke, which the Joe field commander reached into the bag he was carrying to give Junkyard a rib bone from his dinner last night, he went off base for ribs, and then he handed the rest to Mutt to give Junkyard later. "It doesn't make sense. I looked over everything possible from Cobra's recent attack, it still doesn't make sense."

"Do terrorist ever make sense? But Cobra would never make an attack unless it held some strategic or tactical purpose." Duke responded continuing their way to his office.

"Sylia been acting strangle recently."

"Strange, how?"

"Very cryptic and mysterious."

"She's always like that."

"Yeah, but even for her." She answered as they entered Duke's office. Just before he even had a chance to sit down, Ace entered.

"Duke, we've got problems."

"In this nut farm, what else is new?" Duke joked, but Ace was not in a jovial mood.

"Duke, this is serious. We barely have enough jet fuel for one plane to get off the ground."

Clutch and Blowtorch entered with their own problems. "Duke, we're out of spare parts, oil and gas!"

"And no propane and napalm for my flamethrower!"

Rising from his chair, he quieted down the Joes. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Look Sgt., your budget has been cut. You'll have to make do."

"Colonel, we can't function without adequate supplies." Duke explained, before having the phone taken from by Sylia. "Hey!"

"Col Sharp. Lt. Stingray, put me through to General Abernathy."

"General Abernathy is unavailable."

"Make him available."

"I don't like your tone, Lt!"

"Well, I'll just have to make a trip to the Pentagon and to see him myself."

"Are going over my head, Lt?"

"No sir, just the hole through it."

"I'll forget your comments when General Franks makes his inspection tomorrow, Lt." Sharp hung up

"An inspection, interesting." Sylia noted, after hanging up the receiver.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

In the motor pool, Cover Girl worked on what probably was an exercise in futility to begin with, lack of or no adequate parts to perform the daily maintenance on the Joes' ground vehicles. She continued trying to get a bolt on the tank's right tread assembly. She lost her balance as she fell, slicing her right hand on the wrench.

"Are you okay, Court?"

"No," She answered holding her hand. She winced in from the burning and the pain from the nasty gash in the palm of her hand. "No damn parts and I sliced my hand."

Quickly, Priss retrieved a med kit. Pulling out some bandages and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Cover Girl watched as her friend treat her hand, which was a nasty gash.

"Thanks, Priss."

"You've done more me, Courtney. During our stay at Casa Del Cobra, you were my lifeline to my will and my sanity. This is nothing." She told her friend as she finished applying the bandage.

"Priss," she whispered, drawing closer to the Knight Saber, "There's something I want to tell you, I'm…."

"Attention all personnel! We're under attack; prepare to fight a ground to air defense. Knight Sabers report to Grey Fox in the ready room." Duke announced over the PA

"Whatever it is, it'll have to wait."

Cover Girl watched Priss dash for the exit of the Motor Pool, wanting to tell her, she stared at her bandaged hand she wanted to tell her, but Cover Girl headed for her Wolverine hoping it was combat ready and fully fueled.

A full flight group of Rattlers and three transports carrying Cobra Zakus approached GI Joe Headquarters, with little or no warning, possibly due to Minovsky particles interference. The Transports broke off from the main group to airdrop the Zakus.

"Wild Weasel to all fighters, commence your run!"

With bombs ready, the Rattlers commenced their run. Their first targets were the grounded Skystrikers, devoid of fuel and missiles. Not worthy targets for the attacking Air Vipers. The Rattlers attacking were different, instead of sporting the normal blue paint job; these Rattlers were black sporting a white omega symbol on the underside of the wings and belly of their planes. Cobra sent the elite Black Omega squadron into battle.

Several Zakus landed on the compound armed with bazookas, machine guns and heat hawks.

Then a single energy blast shot through the lead Zaku in the head. "Knight Sabers! Take down the Zakus!" Fox ordered.

"Roger that Fox!" Wolf replied readying her Hyper Bazooka. But she came under fire from a Zaku II, even though her armor was design to withstand small arms and machine gun fire, she still raised her shield to defect the fire from the Zaku. Emptying his entire magazine, he lowered his weapon, only to watch in almost stark terror as Wolf calmly walked towards the Zaku, slinging her hyper Bazooka over her shoulder; she grabbed a hold of the Cobra hardsuit, wound up her fist with the suit's strength booster on full. She sent a punch into the Zakus head, destroying its sensors while knocking out the pilot.

As the Rattlers strafed and drop incendiary bombs, Duke and Scarlett ran with their lives depending on it, with no weapons to take down a Cobra Rattler, most of the Joes anti aircraft guns were either out of ammo or destroyed, also they were cut off from the Knight Sabers, who had the beam rifles that were capable of bringing down Cobra's air support, but they were fending off the Zakus. "Scarlett!" He yelled, smoke and explosions prevented him to find her, only to find the Dreadnoks.

"Well, well, well, out o' frying pan…" Torch said

"And into the fire, mate!" Ripper finished with a laugh.

"Dreadnoks." Duke frowned. "Now, three armed men against little ol' me. Which of you great thinkers is going to be first?

"Well actually we're not here to fight."

"Oh tryin' to improve your image with by using what little brains you have?"

Cut off from Duke, Scarlett shook the disorientation from the strafe made by that Rattler as Grey Fox showed. "What happened, Fox?"

"I don't know. Here you might need this." Fox answered, handing Scarlett a fully loaded machine gun she took off from a fallen HS-05B Zaku I.

As Dagger stood her ground against several Zakus with just her beam sabers; her skill with these deadly melee weapons made her just as deadly as if she was carrying a rifle, a Zaku II whipped out his heat hawk as charged towards the Knight Saber. She readied her beam saber. Leaping into the air with the aid of his boosters, Zaku was ready to kick Dagger in the head, but she raised her beam saber over her head in the direction of the Zaku, piercing the armor and through the Viper's stomach inside the hardsuit. Crashing to the ground, Dagger drove the beam saber through the entry point killing the Viper.

"All right, let's get this over with!" Duke readied to fight off the Dreadnoks. The Dreadnoks were tough, but they were also stupid, Duke was experienced hand-to-hand combatant. But the Dreadnoks tackled him against the wall.

"This guy's tough!" Ripper noted.

"Hold him, you idiots!" A voice called out

Before Duke was a tall thin built individual wearing calf-high boots, a one-piece purple bodysuit, with a full head mask, only the area around his mouth was exposed, that had long, pointed, bat-like ears and a narrow pointed nose. To complete his ensemble with a black-red high collared cape. "Who are you?"

"Well I ain't Zartan." Berg Katse quipped, shooting a tranquilizer gun at him. "That's for damn sure!"

Looking at his handiwork, Katse turned to the Dreadnoks, brainless as they are; they've served their useful purpose. "All right you idiots, you think you can carry him to the extraction point?"

In spite of the damage inflicted to the base and their dwindling supplies of ammunition, the Joes continued fight on against the enviable. Gung-Ho remained at an anti-aircraft emplacement until its ammo ran dry. "Out of ammo, shit!"

Scarlett couldn't believe what was happening around her. No supplies, ammo or parts to defend the base and now Cobra strikes. What the fuck is going on here! She thought, for weapons they had to strip any fallen Zaku. Cobra began to fall and she saw Duke riding on Cover Girl's Wolverine, he was safe. "Another senseless attack, like one on the Flagg."

"Strange. Isn't it Cover Girl?"

"The name is Scarlett," Scarlett corrected with a puzzled expression on her face.

Odd? Why would Duke mistake Scarlett for Cover Girl? Best to keep an eye on him. Fox thought to herself. Mentally, she filed way her observation and turn to the business at hand. She ordered Clutch, Steeler and Cover Girl to scrounge up any fuel available for the heavy equipment and clean up the compound.

Later that night, 'Duke' worked away at a computer terminal, typing away he accessed the directory containing the data on the Knight Sabers' hardsuits and beam weapons. Very heavy encryption? He noted. A dialogue box popped up asking for an access code. He imputed an access code. Another dialogue box popped up with a caricature of Cypher giving the evil eye and sticking out her tongue with the words "Access denied. SUCKER! Access restricted to Grey Fox and General Hawk only."

"Damn that Cypher!"

At her desk, Sylia was catching up on her reading. Patton: Ordeal and Triumph, not exactly light reading. Perhaps reading on some of the greatest military minds, she would find some inspiration. A small ding came from her computer with a message popping up on the screen. "Unauthorized access to Knight Saber data attempted." The message gave a time index and the access code. Duke? She looked with amazement. He would have known that Clayton and I have the only access. Also Nene developing that fractured encryption code with a 35 part cipher key.

Then her cell phone went off. "Stingray."

"Sylia," a voice whispered

"Shinobu?" she recognized

"I can't talk long, but I have some information regarding your brother and General Abernathy. They were arrested on charges of treason."

Everything in her mind grinded to a halt. Clayton? Mackie? Treason? Hawk was loyal to his country and proudly wore his uniform. Mackie knew better. That nagging feeling in the back of her mind came back with a vengeance.

Before hanging up Shinobu told Sylia she was getting out of country, after snooping around Franks' affairs.

"Be careful Shinobu." Sylia said after turning off her cell phone. After a few minutes, she summoned her Knight Sabers and Cover Girl.

After hanging up her own phone, Shinobu reached into her lower desk and pulled out a shoulder holster containing a SOCOM and two spare magazines, Grey Fox gave to her for protection. "I thought I would never use this against friendlies, hopefully I can rendezvous with my MI-6 contact and get me to at least England until this all blows over."

"What's up Boss?" Priss asked as she walked in with Cover Girl in tow. Linna and Nene already took their seats. It was a late hour to hold a staff meeting.

"First off, let me drop this bombshell. Hawk and Mackie are being held on charges of treason. I'm sorry Nene." Sylia turned to Nene noticing the shock and sadness in her face. "What I'm about to say cannot leave this room. All that has transpired recently has led me to the conclusion that Cobra's behind this, but I had no evidence of their purpose or objectives, just supposition. Franks is showing up for an inspection tomorrow, and judging by his recent actions, he will probably demand for the Knight Sabers' equipment and data."

"What are we going to do about it, Sylia, he's a general?" Linna asked.

"Tell him fuck off, of course." Priss shot out.

Removing the bars from her collar, Sylia studied them in her hand; a feeling of pride came to her since Hawk personally pinned her 1st Lt. bars on her collar. "Sylia?" Linna called out.

"From this moment, the Knight Sabers are officially detached from the United States Army and going independent." She said. "Cover Girl, Priss told me of your value as a driver and as a mechanic, so I'm appointing you as an unofficial member."

"Yes, Fox."

"Now Wolf, Dagger and Cover Girl. There's army depot not too far from here. I want you to appropriate fuel and supplies. I'll draw up some orders and use an autopen with Franks' signature."

"Appropriate? You mean steal?" Priss asked

"Yes, Priss I mean steal."

"All right!" Priss evilly smiled as she cracked her knuckles, a fun job.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Looking at his watch, 'Duke' watched from hiding his hiding spot, behind some metal drums, he saw Grey Fox leaning against a wall closed to a sloped ramp leading down into a garage. She was smoking a cigarette; her uniform was stripped of all military markings, even her beret. Then a truck drove through the front gate and approached Fox's position.

"Did anyone question the orders?"

"Hell no, it almost sucked the fun out of stealing it!" Wolf laughed. "I wanted to raise some hell!"

"You'll get your chance. All right get it inside and load it up."

"Right boss."

'Duke' lifted an eyebrow as he continued to observe. _All right Fox, just what are you planning?_

His blindfold removed, Duke focused his eyes on the object of his despise, Cobra Commander. He had no idea where he was, and that he was blindfolded for most of the time "Commander, we have a guest,"

"Excellent Katse! I do believe its Duke, 2nd in command of GI Joe."

"I don't know what the game is, Commander, but GI Joe will be on your ass!"

"My game? You think this is a game? I have a much grander scope than just crushing GI Joe out of existence! As for your rescue, I hope you brought some reading material, you're going to waiting a while."

"What the hell are you getting at, you snake!"

The Commander gave a sadistic grin under his faceplate. "Why don't we let you figure this out." Then he turned to Katse. "I'll leave everything to you, Katse."

"Sir," he bowed.

Next morning, Sylia oversaw the clearing of the compound, as she expected it was like raising the Titanic with tweezers. The last of the fuel was exhausted with the exception of what Knight Sabers swiped last night. Priss came along side her with a cup of coffee for her boss.

They turned to see the General's staff car and a truck with MPs. "Yo Boss, why would Franks bring MPs for an inspection?"

"Don't know Priss. Be ready for anything."

Getting out of his staff car, 'Franks' frowned at the destruction that has been wrought, but inwardly he smiled for that same reason. "Who's in charge here!?"

Sylia continued to observe 'Duke's' odd behavior. He's acting like a candidate for a Section 8. Scarlett stepped in explaining that Cobra attacked yesterday.

"That's not an excuse, look at all this damage! It's a disgrace!"

"May I remind the General, that you've cut off our funding." Scarlett harshly pointed out. "We were down to nothing!"

"I don't care for your tone of voice, Sgt.!"

"Okay, you **RETARDED MOTHERFUCKIN' BASTARD!** I'll give you my tone of voice…asshole!" Wolf cursed, giving Franks a taste of her tone of voice, both barrels.

"Do you know who you're talking to, Sgt?"

"Yeah, a dumbass!"

General 'Franks' continued to chew out the GI Joe team even to the point if it weren't for the unit Cobra would never exist.

"Is there something wrong with my ears? I could swear they're not working right." Roadblock whispered to Gung-Ho.

"Therefore, I order the GI Joe team and the Knight Sabers to disband."

"Oh that's fuckin' bullshit!" Was one of the various responses from several of the Joes. "You rat bastard!"

"Lt. Stingray!" Franks barked

"Yes, sir?"

"You are hereby ordered to hand over all Knight Saber equipment and data as of now!" Grey Fox just stood there folding her arms across her chest. "I gave you an order, Lt.!"

"No sir."

"What did you say?!"

"I will not hand over even one scrap of data. I don't recognize your authority, General. You can go to hell…sir."

"I want her arrested!"

Wolf whipped out her beam rifle on General Franks and the MPs. "Okay back off boys, try anything funny and General Retard is the first one shot!"

Covering her boss, Wolf slowly backed away with her beam rifle trained on 'Franks.' Then she ran after Grey Fox.

"After them!" He ordered

The two reached an elevator inside the motor pool that was only key card accessible. The elevator took the two Knight Sabers down to the their ready room, taking a door on the other side led them to the garage housing the Knight Sabers' support truck, where Dagger, Cypher and Cover Girl stood ready. "Okay Ladies we're leaving!" Fox ordered.

The garage door slid up, Cover Girl drove the support truck up the inclined ramp onto the compound.

"Stop those deserters!" Franks ordered the MPs to fire on the support truck.

"Floor it, Courtney!" Wolf ordered, seeing the approaching front gate. She gave her friend a smile, knowing her confidence in Cover Girl's skills as a driver.

Before 'Franks' could order a pursuit after the Knight Sabers, he was pounced by Junkyard. The dog's ears were reared back, bearing his sharp teeth, growling menacingly at the General. "Get this dog off of me!"

"Junkyard! Back off boy!" Mutt ordered pulling the dog off the General.

"Take that dog and have it destroyed!" 'Franks' ordered

"No way!" Mutt balked.

"General Franks, I…"

'Duke' took a hold of Scarlett from approaching the General. "Scarlett we have no right to interfere."

Scarlett was taken aback at 'Duke's' response to the whole situation; it was almost he condoned 'Franks' actions.

The MPs approached on Junkyard with Mutt standing between them and his dog. Junkyard was too faithful of a companion; it was almost like asking him to give up both his kidneys. "Keep your hands off my dog!" Mutt yelled attacking an MP. "Run for it, Junk!"

"Shoot that deserter!"

One of the MPs looked at 'Franks' with a puzzled expression, such a measure would only be performed during a war and only after a trial. But 'Franks' as doing something that hasn't been done since Joseph Stalin. "Sir, he's unarmed."

"Give me that rifle! I'll do it myself."

Before "Franks' could shoot the fleeing Mutt and Junkyard, Quick-Kick ran up, kicking the rifle from 'Franks'' hands. "Soldier, you're under arrest for assault on a senior officer and gross insubordination." Several MPs surrounded Quick-Kick and had their weapons drawn. "After that deserter!"

"I'll get him for you, General," Rock 'n' Roll offered revving up the only Silver Mirage still with fuel and ammo.

"Duke, the whole world's gone crazy!" Scarlett sadly noted.

Rock 'n' Roll turned the corner, Mutt and Junkyard were trapped at the perimeter fence. Mutt was boxed in with a building on one side, the fence on the other and no way to scale a stack of crates with Junkyard. "Mutt, don't move!"


	6. The Synthoid Conspiracy Part II or An Escape, a conversation and Berg Katse

Chapter VI: The Synthoid Conspiracy Part II or An Escape, a conversation and Berg Katse

"Mutt, don't move!"

Mutt watched, wondering if Rock 'n' Roll lost his mind. Is he doing Franks' dirty work? He can't. Rock 'n' Roll opened fire with two small missiles on the cycle's sidecar. The missiles missed Mutt by inches, blowing a hole in the perimeter fence. "Get lost, both of you!" He ordered.

"Rock 'n' Roll, thanks." Mutt replied before he and Junkyard escaped.

"The Knight Sabers and one they call Mutt: I want them brought back, alive or otherwise!"

"No! General Franks, you can't…." Scarlett protested.

"One more word and you'll join this karate-kicking traitor in the guardhouse!" 'Franks' told Scarlett, then turned to the MPs. "Take him away!"

"You bastard!" Scarlett angrily muttered under her breath

Mutt and Junkyard made into the woods outside the base, hoping those MPs won't be dumb enough to follow them in there. "Cobra's gotta to behind this. But how did they turn our military against us?" Mutt asked Junkyard, not really expecting the dog to answer.

"How badly do you want the answer, Joe? Enough to trust me?" A voice asked.

Mutt turned to see Destro before him. "Let me out this way, Destro. I'd rather trust a rabid weasel!"

"I expected as much." Destro flatly responded firing his handgun at Mutt and Junkyard. He fired off two darts loaded with heavy tranquilizers

Tossing and turning in her sleeping bag, Cover Girl's eyes forced open, turning on her side, expecting someone with her, she gave off a sigh. _Another intense dream._ She noted, for almost a year she would have some of the most intense fantasies. Climbing out of her sleeping bag, she pulled on her boots before climbing to her feet. Noting the cold air as she exited the support truck, she zipped up her leather jacket.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice asked.

Sylia stood before her smoking a cigarette; she had the first watch of a four-hour rotation schedule. To avoid detection from military forces, the Knight Sabers, hid the support truck in an abandoned barn on some old farmland. "Yeah," she quietly said, avoiding Sylia's gaze.

"Let's take a walk, Courtney." She said; calling Cover Girl by her given name put her slightly at ease.

As the two walked, taking the refreshing cool night air, Sylia could tell something was troubling her. "You love Priss, don't you?"

Cover Girl's eyes widen two times their normal size at Sylia's remark. How did she know? She never talked to the Knight Saber leader about personal problems; Priss may have spoken to her. "How did you know?"

Sylia gave a smile. "Even with a mere casual observation, I could tell something was going on between you two, besides Priss talked to me about it."

"What did she say?"

"Anything she has told me is confidential. I can say this, she has expressed the same reluctance to admit her feelings for you."

Cover Girl gave off a sardonic chuckle, that Priss was in the same position she was. "I tried to deny it, rationalize it that it was nothing since I've dated men and that I had sex with men. Can I tell you something, Lt?"

"First, let's drop all rank and the codenames, since this is what some would describe as 'girl talk?'"

"Close enough, Sylia." She smiled. But the smile was soon gone. "I never thought it was possible but this hot tempered wild woman with a bad attitude walks into my life. But during our imprisonment by Cobra, I saw another side, she was very vulnerable and I couldn't stand to see her like that. She said I was her lifeline. I hate to admit this but I would have some of the most intense fantasies about her."

Sylia only lifted an eyebrow.

"They're so intense and very erotic. One of the most intense I would have is I'm stranded in the jungle, being chased by a group of hungry cannibals, then I would see this wild, savage, untamed woman coming to my rescue. It was Priss and she looked like Sheena Queen of the Jungle and that was when the dream really got hot."

"I see. I think I have a solution to both of your problems." Sylia said referring to both Cover Girl's problems and Priss'. Sylia told Cover Girl to wait while she headed back to support truck to wake Priss on the pretense that she had an early watch. Returning with Priss, Sylia said that the two had a few things to discuss and that she would give them some privacy. Sylia gave them some distance to where she could not hear what being said, but she watched the actions. The two were having a very intimate conversation, then the two kissed, she could tell it was a very awkward moment for the two, since it was the first time either has kissed another woman. But the two seem to enjoy it that their next kiss was longer and more passionate. Sylia smiled, this was probably the first time in her life she ever played cupid. Priss and Cover Girl spent too much time worrying about on how each other react instead of confronting each other about their feelings.

"You don't seem to grasp the full scope of this plan, Duke."

"I guess this where you tell me the full details of your plot then kill me?" Duke sarcastically shot back.

"Oh come on Duke! You think this is a James Bond movie?! I'm Goldfinger and you're Bond whose about to be vertically cut in half by laser! Please." Berg Katse ranted, he did not want to sound like a clichéd villain from a B-movie who tells the hero his plot and ends up foiling the villain in the end. "I'll tell you this much, Duke, that destruction GI Joe is just one small part to a much grander scheme." Katse told Duke.

"Why, you dirty son of….."

Berg Katse watched with amusement as Duke tried to lunge at him and his Crimson Guards quickly subdued him. "Take him away!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Duke regained consciousness as he was being carried off by the Crimson Guards, he had to do something either warn GI Joe or escape off this island. Attacking his captors even though still handcuffed, wrapped the chain of his cuffs around one of the Crimson Guards' necks, while kicking the other in the head. He raced down the hall, first order of business find a place to hide. Next he had to find a means out of his restraints, then find some weapons and/or contact GI Joe.

Zipping up her black one-piece full body riding suit, Sylia reached for a black Kevlar and novex vest. "Boss, are you sure you wanna go alone? What if Scarlett ends up stabbing you in the back?" Priss asked leaning against the wall of the support truck

"It's a possibility." Sylia answered Priss as she checked her SOCOM before placing it into a hip holster and two extra magazines of ammo. "I trust Scarlett, but I always take precautions."

"I know Boss." Priss smiled, watching Sylia attach a sheathed combat knife to her boot. Then she reached into a cubbyhole for a black riding helmet.

"Sylia!" Nene called out from her computer terminal

"What is it?"

"Nene found something, it could be something or nothing." Linna responded, "Apparently, Franks has been busy."

Sylia walked over to Nene and leaned over her shoulder to look at the monitor. Nene managed to hack into Franks' database. Looking at the data, Franks has been issuing a large volume of transfer orders throughout every Army command, she could surmise that Howe and Ledger could possibly be up to the same thing. "I don't know many of these names but look at the date the orders take effect."

"Yeah, I see that too, 12 hours before the President's State of Union." Linna answered

"What could it mean, Sylia?" Nene asked with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, sometimes transfers are issued to shake up the commands get some fresh blood in, but nothing on this scale." Sylia said before glancing at her wristwatch. "I got to get going."

Pressing a button, at the back end of the support truck, the rear doors opened and a ramp extended as Sylia climbed on her Silver Mirage Motorcycle, sporting a midnight blue paintjob. The Knight Sabers and Cover Girl watched as their commander sped off into the night. "Come on girls, I kick your asses at poker." Priss grinned.

Arriving at the rendezvous point, Sylia brought her motorcycle to a halt, taking a cautionary look at her surroundings; she was in a very rough section of New York City, the waterfront. Keeping her hand on her holstered SOCOM, she approached the seedy dive and wondered why Scarlett would choose a dump like this to have a meeting. Entering the bar, Sylia made her way through the smoky haze and rough customers who were giving her a chorus of cat/wolf calls and indecent remarks to the back of the bar. She found Scarlett quietly sipping a beer, her hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail, and her black ball cap was nearly pulled over her eyes, sunglasses. Also she wore jeans, a white t-shirt and a beat up leather bomber jacket.

"Ok Scarlett it's your dime, what's this all about?" Sylia asked as she sat down.

"I'm putting GI Joe back together, Sylia and I need your Knight Sabers." Scarlett said.

Sylia lifted an eyebrow in surprise; she was willing to defy General Franks. "How many support you?"

"I have almost half of the team's direct support."

"Half, huh?" Sylia noted. "If Cobra is behind this, and I wouldn't doubt it, we will have to act fast."

"Why?"

"We've been breaking into Franks' computer and found something disturbing."

"Disturbing?"

"Yeah, he's been making a lot of personnel transfers all which take effect before the President's State of the Union."

"Strange, Breaker monitored a transmission from 'Franks' office."

"Hmm." Everything was starting to add up, but still it was circumstantial evidence, not enough to place Franks, Howe, Ledger or Sharp under arrest, but enough to go after Cobra.

"Sylia I really need your Knight Sabers, meet me and the others at the old bunker 10 miles from the Pentagon at 2200 hrs tomorrow night."

"We'll be there."

The blackness lifted from Mutt's eyes like a curtain, he saw his dog Junkyard stirring nearby, whatever Destro shot into them was wearing off. "Where are we?" Last thing Mutt remembered being confronted by Destro outside GI Joe headquarters, now he didn't know where but it wasn't friendly. "Looks like Destro dumped up right in a nest of Vipers."

Waiting for their Lt. to return, to pass the time, Linna was meditating, while Priss and Cover Girl were teaching Nene the game of poker, or as Priss was put it, fleecing a pigeon. "Couldn't we play gin instead?"

"Gin, kid's game, or would you rather play hearts? Besides since we're not going to get paid for a while, you won't have worry about your IOUs."

"It's when we get paid again I'll have to worry. I think I'll ask the Lt. to teach me to play the piano, it'll be cheaper."

Then they heard the Lt. pull up. "Hey, el-tee!" Nene exclaimed as Sylia pulled off her helmet.

"Hey, what's our next move?" Priss asked as the Knight Sabers surrounded their CO.

"Well, Scarlett is reassembling the GI Joe team. We're going after Cobra, but it won't be sanctioned by the United States if you know what I mean." Sylia evilly grinned.

"Oh yeah, Boss!"

He continued to sneak around Duke followed a Viper. He watched his target headed for a sealed door with an optical scanner. Waiting for the Viper to complete the sequence to open the door, he grabbed him and dragged the Viper through the door.

Struggling against Duke, the Viper drew his knife and stabbed Duke in the hand. In a fighting stance, the Viper grinned at taking advantage of Duke injury.

With his knife ready, the Viper charged at Duke.

Even though injured, Duke ripped a hard right cross to the Viper's head, knocking him out. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, Duke made a makeshift bandage for his hand. Looking around, he saw the wall lined with Zakus of different variants (High Mobility, Marine, Recon) as well as Zakus in freestanding charging booths. If he could find a Heat Hawk, he could get these handcuffs off, then he could steal a Zaku.

At the old bunker, Scarlett, the Knight Sabers and the assembled Joes, they knew their careers and their lives were riding on their decision. "The Joes who couldn't make it, stand by any decision we make tonight." Scarlett told the assembled team.

She yielded the floor to both Cypher and Breaker. Revealing the personnel transfers and the transmission from Franks' office to a location in the Atlantic.

"Only two possibilities then…" Flint opened up

"A ship…" Stalker theorized

"Or an island." Recondo added

"Both very logical suppositions, I surmise a island to be the strongest." Sylia said

"But…if we fail, or if we're wrong…" Scarlett tried to get out but she did not want anyone to dwell on failure.

"I say go for broke," Ace stepped in, "We need our Skystrikers!"

"And fuel to fly them." Wild Bill added.

Scarlett revealed the fact, working close on Franks' staff, that there were still active Skystrikers and a Medea transport plane. She spoke to Lt. Ajan who can get her hands on some ammo for the 20mm's and at the Navel base she's at, she'll be waiting at headquarters.

"First, we gotta spring Quick Kick from the stockade!" Gung-Ho exclaimed, his Marine mentality of never leaving a buddy behind. "We can't just abandon him."

"That's exactly what we'll do." Fox spoke bluntly. Everyone looked at her varying from wide-eyed shock to anger that she would suggest leaving a comrade behind. "It's a luxury we cannot afford."

"You call Quick Kick a luxury?!" Gung-Ho angrily shouted.

"Yes and we will, we cannot risk our objectives or the lives of the unit for one person. My brother and General Hawk are being held on suspicion of treason. Would I like to rescue them? Yes. But logically, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one."

The assembled Joes looked to Grey Fox with anger and disappointment, but she was willing to make the admission of her desire of saving her brother and General Hawk, but also state the futility of such an action. Cypher looked at her commander with disappointment because Fox was being somewhat callous to not only Quick Kick, but to her only living family tie and to her mentor.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cypher caught a small glimpse of 'Duke' exiting the bunker. "Wolf, why would Duke leave something this important?"

"Had to take a piss, I suppose?" Wolf shrugged.

""Maybe, or maybe I'm just a bit jumpy."

"Kid, we've been getting the shit kicked out of us in all directions, you ain't alone."

Fox overheard the interchange between Wolf and Cypher, odd 'Duke' would leave at this moment, but given 'Duke's' odd behavior, she continued to make mental notes on her observations.

After a few minutes Scarlett realized that 'Duke' has been silent. "Duke, you haven't said anything." The 'Duke' entered through the door returning to the Joes. "Oh, there you are."

"Look, I'm with you all the way, guys!" 'Duke' exclaimed, which Fox gave a very cursory glare at 'Duke.' 'Duke' shot a nasty glance back at Fox; he was starting to suspect the suspicious nature of the Knight Saber commander.

"All right, there's no turning back. We're outlaws." Scarlett said with determination in her voice. "Fox, what about you and the Knight Sabers?"

Grey Fox turned to her friends and teammates, wanting their decision on this, in or out. "Wolf?"

"I say, let's go out on a blaze of glory, boss. Kick some ass!" Fox expected nothing less from Wolf.

"Dagger?"

"I will lay down my life for you, Sylia, but I bring dishonor to my family heritage, if I sit back and do nothing. I'm in."

"Cypher?"

Silence came from Cypher, Fox could tell she was scared, with a slight tremble in her voice, she began to speak up, "Sylia, I'm scared, but I don't who said this but, having courage is being scared and saddling up anyway. I'm in."

"It's was John Wayne, Nene," Fox smiled.

Cover Girl also told Fox she was in.

"Fox, your decision?" Scarlett asked.

"Alea Iacta est." Fox simply said in Latin. Everyone looked at her, because none of them knew Latin, with the exception of Doc, but that was only in regards to medicine. "When Caesar with his army approached the Rubicon River to commit an invasion of Rome and begin a civil war against the forces of Pompey, he said 'The die is cast.' I've reached my Rubicon and I cast the die. There's no turning back." She explained before turning to her Knight Sabers. "Knight Sabers, prepare for combat!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII:

En route to Fort Wadsworth, acting on intelligence given by Scarlett, the base had a squadron of B-52s stationed, the job was simple hijack the fuel trucks and head back to their old headquarters and fill up the Skystrikers. Inside the support truck, the Knight Sabers prepped for possible combat, Grey Fox hoped to avoid any confrontations with regular military, the thought of firing on their own military did not sit well with her. _But no turning back._ She thought to herself as she loaded a magazine of 5.56mm rubber bullets in to her MP5. She ordered her Knight Sabers and the other Joes that non-lethal force to be used only. Fox armed herself with smoke and stun grenades, tasers and rubber bullets.

Cypher loaded a magazine of 5.7mm rubber bullets into her FN Herstal P-90. She'd used the P-90 before and found it easier to handle than the standard issue M-4 carbine or the M-16A2. She hoped she didn't to fight the very Army she serves. But 'Franks' has already listed the Knight Sabers as renegades and potential terrorists to be arrested or shot on site.

Wolf readied herself; Fox made the order of non-lethal force very explicit to the 2nd in command of the Knight Sabers, no wholesale destruction. She loaded her shotgun with rubber bullets, it may not kill but its gonna hurt like hell. Tossing away her spent cigarette, she pulled on her helmet, then slung her M-4 over her shoulder and reached for her shield.

Dagger loaded up with bladed weapons including her long sword, a pair of Sais, in the compartments in her fore arms contained her shurikens; kudama, bo, and shu*. She was trained fighter, that she could disable or killed her opponents with just melee weapons. She didn't want to fight against fellow soldiers, but right now they were her enemies since 'Franks' has considered the GI Joe team and the Knight Sabers the enemy. Straitening her headband, she brushed her hair from her eyes, then place her helmet, she was ready for combat.

Combat ready, the three followed Grey Fox up a ladder to a hatch in the roof of the support truck.

Approaching the front gate, Cover Girl stepped on the gas.

" **KNIGHT SABERS!** It's showtime!"

The Knight Sabers fired their jumpjets as the support truck rammed the front gate. "Secure the fuel depot!" Fox ordered as she tossed a smoke grenade at the oncoming-armed airmen.

"What the hell is going on?!" Demanded the base commander. He was roused from his bed as the raid commenced.

"We're under attack from GI Joe and four armored women." An NCO reported, he held his hand against his injured shoulder from a rubber bullet.

"Four armored woman?"

Inside the fuel depot the Knight Sabers, Rock 'n' Roll and Roadblock laid down suppressing fire, smoke and stun grenades, while Clutch and other Joes hotwired the fuel trucks.

Quick Kick watched from his cell as the Joe APC, the Knight Sabers' support truck and the fuel trucks moved out. "Hey guy! Don't forget ol' Quick Kick!" He yelled. Why did they abandon him? How could they? He could only wonder why, Quick Kick slumped in his bed.

Scanning the mangrove swamp, Copperhead kept an open channel with two HS-06M Zaku Marines. They were searching for not only Duke who stole a Zaku but there had been reports of another unwanted visitor on the base. Two Vipers scanned with searchlights. "We need more light!"

"Y'all need more brains! Keep lookin'!" He demanded, patrols were giving possible reports of infiltrators.

"Gimme one reason why I should trust you?" Matilda asked as she drew her M-9.

"Because my dear, as you Americans so quaintly put it, 'I'm you're best shot.'"

Matilda Ajan looked at him with suspicion, but he had a point, now her career all but finished, all she could do was sit tight and wait for Scarlett and the others to arrive.

"Odd no guards." Scarlett remarked, staring out the windshield of the Knight Saber's support truck as the column approached Headquarters.

"Well, it would be rude not to knock." Cover Girl quipped from the driver's seat. The Knight Sabers' support truck plowed through the main gate. Breaking off from the main column of the fuel tankers, which head for the hanger, while the APC and the support truck headed for C&C.

"Get those birds ready to fly!" Wild Bill ordered as he climbed out of the fuel truck's cab.

Grabbing a fuel hose, Ace unwound the hose from its spindle to cover the distance between his Skystriker and the fuel truck. The sound of jet fuel filling the dry tank was a pleasing sound to his ears. Due to the press for time and Matilda's efforts only ammo for the 20mms could be loaded.

Inside the main building, the Knight Sabers conducted a room-by-room search leading to Command and Control. Reaching C&C the Joes were some what surprised that most of their equipment was stripped. Cypher figured it was only matter of time before her encryption code was cracked. "Everything's gone!" Breaker exclaimed

"Shit! Probably took the whole fuckin' bar too!" Wolf chuckled as she lifted her helmet's visor.

"Fortunately for you," A voice called out, "I'm here." Destro revealed himself with Matilda Ajan with her M-9 still pointing at him.

"Destro! Surround him!" Scarlett ordered

The Joes surrounded the Scotsman with weapons drawn; even the Knight Sabers had their beam rifles and sabers ready.

He looked on with amusement as his enemies and temporary allies surrounded him. "There is no need for further unnecessary violence. I come with information and very limited support."

"Unnecessary, but it would be a lot fun!" Wolf said without humor.

"Information?" Fox asked without lowering her beam rifle. Her interest was pique but she did trust Destro for her to lower her weapon.

"Cobra has replaced your three flag officers and Colonel Sharp with artificial replicas called Synthoids which serve Cobra Commander and Berg Katse."

"What a load crap!"

"Let him talk," Scarlett said, with a raised hand to quiet the Joes.

"I would hear him out, since it would shed light on the situation."

"Boss, are you sure you want trust this son of a bitch?!" Wolf asked over a private channel on her comm link.

"We have no other choice, Priss, now shush!"

Destro explained the purpose was to turn the military against the GI Joe team, finally bringing the destruction of GI Joe and the overthrow of the US government.

"Of course, a 'grief soldier,'" Grey Fox surmised

"I beg your pardon?" Destro responded

"In the 2nd World War, German soldiers, who either had extensive exposure to American culture or have lived in America before going back to fight for the Fatherland, would be deployed and disguised themselves as American soldiers with missions such as spying, sabotage, intell and recon, killing important American officers and break the morale of American soldiers by stirring discontent and rumors." Grey Fox explained. "These Synthoids you told us, are a modern day 'grief soldier.'"

A slight smile curled Destro's mouth. "An interesting analysis, Grey Fox. You certainly live up to your reputation for your intelligence."

"Spare me the flattery."

"Their purpose was to turn your own military against you and your country…"

Cypher looked at the data she stole from Franks' loaded on her suit's hard drive. "That's why the significance of the State of the Union, the Synthoids of Franks, Ledger and Howe are planning a coup."

"Exactly, Cypher, a coup d'état."

"Don't listen to him! He's our enemy!" 'Duke' exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the Scotsman.

"Duke's right, Destro. Why should we help or trust you?" Scarlett questioned

"Mutual gain." Destro simply said

"The fuck?" Wolf flatly asked; that was the only reason Destro would help them?

"Mutual gain. Cobra Commander and Berg Katse would dare insult me by making a Synthoid replica of me; I made them destroy it with a device called the neutralizer. Such presumption cannot go unpunished." Destro explained. The success of the Joes' mission was of little importance to him, only that of Cobra Commander and Berg Katse's lesson that Destro's wrath is not to be provoked.

"GI Joe! Knight Sabers! We have you surrounded! You have three minutes to surrender, or we begin firing!" 'Franks' announced over a bullhorn.

"Aw fuck!" Wolf groaned throwing up her hands. "We can't get a break!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"Follow me if you will" Destro said leading the Joes out of C&C outside of the main building only to see 'Franks' with an entire army with armor support included. "Do you believe now?"

"Oh it so nice to be wanted!" Wolf quipped.

"Yeah, but not that wanted! I won't look good with an extra hole in my head!" Dagger responded.

"We can't surrender!" Flint said

"Yeah, we ain't even French!" Wolf quipped again.

"Can it, all of you!" Grey Fox snarled, the situation just went from worse to shot to hell, and sideline comments were not helping.

"You must fly to my private island in the Caribbean. I'll provide you with the coordinates."

"You have one minute left before we commence fire!" 'Franks' ordered.

"Get to the hanger!" Fox ordered

At the hanger, Matilda got into the pilot's seat, just as Wild Bill finished warming up the engines in the co-pilot's seat. "Let's get out of here!"

"Roger that Lt." Wild Bill replied to Matilda.

"Fire!" Franks ordered. Tanks and Self propelled artillery rained steel around the hanger and airfield as the Skystrikers and Medea transport taxied out onto the runway.

"We'll never make it!" Cypher cried watching the explosions rained around the fighters and transport.

"This will buy you the time you need." Destro pressed on the medallion hanging from his neck; Destro personally designed it to as a transmitter. Out of the sky multiple UAVs swooped in and landed between the Joes and the Army. Once landed, each drones deployed a pair of antennae extending above the drones. Soon an I-field was deployed. Destro smiled knowing MARS was much farer ahead in Minovsky research than either the US or Cobra. The US has only experimented with the beam rifle and saber; Cobra has developed the mega particle cannon and a crude version of the I-field that was being tested on the Apsalus. MARS managed to develop an I-field that was capable on not only deflecting fire beam weapons but also conventional weapons.

"Continue firing!" From HEAT, to heavy machine, to small arms; fire from the Army punched at the I-field. "The I-field will hold them for a few minutes!"

Pushing on the throttle, the Medea sped down the runway followed by the Skystrikers as the I-field collapsed and the drones destroyed.

"Should we have tem pursued sir?" A colonel asked 'Franks' as he watched the Joes escape from his grasp.

'Frank' grumbled to himself that the Joes escaped him, and the 2nd time for the Knight Sabers. How was he going to explain this to Berg Katse? But there was a chance to rectify the situation with his other mission. "No we have more important work to attend to."

Pursued by a Cobra Water Moccasin, Mutt and Junkyard ran through the swamp. From the mangrove, Duke watched as his friend and dog were hunted down, he readied his weapons.

Collapsing against a tree Mutt panted for air, the Vipers on the Water Moccasin trained its weapons of Mutt, but a trio alligators approached on him as well. "Looks like them gators are gonna get a nice, hearty supper!" Cackled Copperhead.

From the swamp's treeline, several bazooka rounds flew over Mutt's head killing the alligators. "What the hell!" Copperhead's yell drown out by machine gun fire ripping through the Vipers, along with their dying screams. He saw the eerie glow of a mono-eye sensor of a Cobra Hardsuit, he didn't know if it was a Zaku I or II or a variant of the Zaku II.

In the confusion, Junkyard charged for Copperhead. The dog pounced on him with his teeth bearing. "Help! He gonna bite!" He screamed at the approaching HS-06F Zaku II, once it came out of the mangrove.

Grabbing for an AK-47 off a fallen Viper, Mutt pointed it at the Zaku. "Take it easy Mutt! Its me!"

"Duke? You're operating that Zaku?' Mutt asked, lowering his rifle recognizing his friend's voice. "Destro got you too?"

Duke pulled off the helmet to his Zaku. "No, some nut job named Katse. Did you hear about the Synthoids?"

"Syn…which?"

"It's a long story, Mutt. First let's get to the Cobra launch base."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

The Joes and Knight Sabers made it to Destro's Island, now the most important matter was to strike back at Cobra. "All right Destro, we made this far. It's time you disclose everything you know about our situation." Grey Fox told the Scotsman, she still did not fully trust Destro, but so far he has shown no signs of treachery.

"Patience, my dear, patience. You're not in a position to make demands," Destro politely pointed out to the Knight Saber commander, heading to the villa, "Come in while my crews refuel and arm your planes."

"Where's Duke?" Scarlett asked

Dagger only shrugged her shoulders as she followed her commander, only clad in her softsuit, but she kept her long sword with her just in case. Destro made a provision for a storage shed to be set aside for the Knight Sabers' hardsuits to be stored and recharged, but Grey Fox handled the security. Gung-Ho and Roadblock were to stand guard with explicit instructions that no one except her and the Knight Sabers were allowed near those suits.

Pressing a button his wristwatch, 'Duke' activated a communicator. "This is Duke reporting."

"Duke, what are you doing?" Scarlett asked. 'Duke' barely noticed Scarlett and nearly less time to shut off his comlink.

"Uh Scarlett! Uh just checking our fighters. I don't trust Destro," 'Duke' stammered

Scarlett gave 'Duke' a puzzled look. She can deal with Grey Fox being cryptic, but Duke was almost looking for an excuse or something to explain his behavior.

"Yeah Let's watch him together,"

Walking along the beach of Destro's island, in the distance Cover Girl could hear the Skystrikers being refueled and rearmed with missiles. She needed some time alone; Cover Girl gazed out onto the open ocean. She felt a little more at ease since Sylia brought the two together to admit their feeling for each other. With Priss around she felt whole, like something she needed in her life, she had to admit to herself, she found Priss' tough, wild woman personality very attractive, that was only strengthened having Priss' arms around her. She continued to stare out at the ocean, she found the roar of waves soothing, mulling through her thoughts.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, "Its beautiful, isn't it?" She commented about the ocean's view as she turned around to face Priss, her arms wrapped over Priss' shoulders, her friend's arms still around her.

"Yeah, but only half as beautiful as what I'm looking at right now." Priss smiled at her friend, her words caused Cover Girl to blush.

"Oh, Priss." She playfully kissed the Knight Saber on the lips. "I was thinking after all this was over, I have a cabin in Colorado, I used to get away from the various pressures in my life. It will be a nice get-away for us. But I just want to take it slow."

Priss held Cover Girl close to her. "Alright, we'll take it slow."

"Mrs. Speaker, the President of the United States!" Announced the Congressional Custodian. Everyone present in the chamber stood to their feet as the President made his way to the podium. "Members of Congress, honored guest, my follow Americans," the President began his State of the Union, as he outlined the accomplishments made during his term in office; the sounds of loud explosions and gunfire could be heard from the outside of the chamber. Secret Service agents surrounded the President with sub machine guns drawn for his protection.

The doors blew open from C-4 charges and heavily armed soldiers stormed the chambers holding the Senators and Congressmen at gunpoint. "General 'Franks' walked in. "Franks, what is the meaning of this!" The President demanded.

"Silence, we're assuming control of the United States Government, Synthoid!" He told the President. The military was led to believe the entire government was taken over by Synthoids. Only 4 of them and look at the havoc they have wrought.

To Grey Fox, this whole business with Synthoids reminded her of a two part story arc on _Deep Space Nine_ , where the Federation's fear of the Founders nearly led to a military coup by a high ranking Starfleet Admiral. But as far as she knew the Synthoids were not Changelings. Cypher hacked into the military's communications network, so the coup had begun. Fox had a feeling there would be resistance in both the military and civilian population. She withdrew from her thoughts to get back to matters she can do something about.

"The Cobra base is right about here." Destro pointed to the location on the map, just north of the Lesser Antilles. "But it could possibly be a trap."

"Trap or not, we're going," Scarlett answered

"There is one thing you must know first, something I neglected to tell you. One of you is a Synthoid."

Looks of shock appeared on the Joes faces, the thought of one of their own was a Synthoid, unthinkable as Destro gave his revelation, with the exception of Grey Fox; who had her suspicions but she did not want to show her hand until all the other players laid their cards on the table.

"They what?" Berg Katse questioned 'Franks' with disbelief in his voice, the operation was going so well, even though the Joes shouldn't have pose too much a threat, but Katse was very cautious at what he does. "What of the Synthoid Duke?"

"He tried to contact me once and broke off communication." 'Franks' reported.

Terminating communications on his end, Katse mulled through his thoughts, Joes couldn't have escaped without outside help, the question remained who and how much help was this person providing. "Lt. sound yellow alert, then open a secure line to Cobra Intelligence and Internal Security on Cobra Island."

"Yes Commander Katse."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI: GI Joe's Counterattack

"Let the first bastards to find out be the goddamn Germans. I want to see them raise up on their piss-soaked hind legs and howl, "Ach! It's the goddamn 3rd Army and that son-of-a-fucking-bitch Patton again!"

General George S. Patton

The Cobra base went on yellow alert. Cobra Vipers readied their Zakus for possible combat and recalled all perimeter patrols once the alert was issued. "Hurry up! We're on alert!" Yelled a Viper at an approaching Water Moccasin with a Zaku riding on it. What struck odd was the airboat was coming for the docks at full speed. "What the heel!" The Water Moccasin slammed into the docks at an angle, launching the airboat into the air, slamming into a stack of crates. "Hey you aren't Cobra!" realized the Viper as he faced a bazooka armed Zaku II.

"I thought you'd never notice." Duke slammed the bazooka into the Viper's head. "Mutt, let's split up here! We've got to find General Franks and the others!"

"Destro's full shit!" 'Duke' exclaimed, "He wants to create dissension among us. Where's his proof?"

Grey Fox observed 'Duke' he had a point, but so far Destro's intentions, self-serving as they were, have been genuine. If he were to betray them, he would have done it by now. "There is the possibility what Destro has said could be the truth, a Synthoid within our midst would be doing exactly what its programmed. Make us second-guess each other and stir mistrust. This Synthoid will be flushed out in the fullness of time."

Before 'Duke' could say anything, Destro stood to his feet, heading for the door of his study, then turned to the Joes. "Believe what you like. Your welfare is of little consequence to me, just so long as Berg Katse and Cobra Commander learn how dangerous it can be to provoke my anger. Your planes are ready and I have provided you with a few HS-05A Zaku Is, and I grow weary of your company. Please leave now."

"Scarlett?" A voice called out before she headed for her Skystriker, a short distance was Sylia, gesturing for her to come over.

"What is it, Sylia?"

"A word with you," She said, noticing 'Duke' approaching them, "in private."

Following the Knight Saber behind an equipment shed, Scarlett was curious why Sylia wanted a private talk with her. "What's up, Sylia."

"Don't trust Duke," She simply said

"What?" All she could say.

"I don't trust him, ever since that attack at headquarters."

Scarlett looked at Sylia with disbelief, that Sylia could say such a thing; Duke was friend and a comrade. "Do you have any proof?"

"Only my observations." Sylia replied, even though her observations could be considered hearsay, but she was a practiced observer and exercised deductive reasoning. "Fact: Duke mistook you for Cover Girl…"

"Well," Scarlett interrupted "It was chaotic situation."

"True. But Duke is a trained soldier and given your relationship, I would never consider him to make such a stupid mistake. Fact: Someone tried to access the data on the hardsuits."

"Sylia it could have been anyone."

"With Duke's access code?" Sylia asked, with an arched eyebrow. "Duke was fully aware that Clayton and I were the only ones with full access. Fact: He stuck up for Franks when Duke always supported troops before an officer especially for the right reasons."

Scarlett remembered that vividly, that Duke condoned the actions of General 'Franks.' "Okay, I'll give you that one, Sylia."

"Fact: Duke never could account for his whereabouts or behavior. His enthusiasm seemed very transparent. I'm led to the conclusion that Duke is the Synthoid."

Scarlett turned her back on Sylia, mulling Sylia's findings, she did not want to believe Sylia, that Duke was a Synthoid. "Sylia, I just don't know. You could be the Synthoid."

"It's possible, I could be the Synthoid. Because it's fulfilling it's purpose to make us doubt each other and stir mistrust," Sylia said, "Shanna, I value our friendship too much, would I bring you this information if weren't true?"

"No." She simply answered. "No, you wouldn't. You're not the type who would believe rumor and hearsay, and you always followed deductive reasoning. What do we do about Duke?"

Sylia gave a small smile to her friend.

"How long have we been here, Edward?" Ledger groggily asked. The concept of time was almost lost on the four officers as they were constantly drugged ever since the attack on the Flagg.

"I don't know, Charles"

"Hey! Shut up in there!" Yelled a Viper oddly enough named Johnny Sasaki, suddenly he clutched his stomach as something didn't agree with him or he was hoping it wasn't a bout of Montezuma's Revenge which he was prone to suffer all to frequently; his problem was solved with the an AK butt to the face.

"Get us out of here!" Franks pleaded with Mutt.

Before releasing the four officers, he had made to sure of their identities. "Junkyard, are they the real thing?"

A sniff and bark form Junkyard confirmed their identities. "Stand back!"

"Commander Katse! A formation of Skystrikers and a Medea transport coming in fast!"

A growl of frustration came from the Intelligence Chief. How as he going to explain this to Cobra Commander? How were the Joes able to launch an attack? Who was helped them? "Go to red alert! Launch the High Mobility Zakus!"

The formation of Skystrikers continued their approach. The Skystrikers will deal with any defenses allowing Matilda to either land or airdrop the Knight Sabers and the Zakus. "This Wing leader 1. Target sighted. Going clean!" Scarlett released the fuel pods from her Skystriker; the others followed her lead.

Rising from the base to engage the Joes were the HS-06R High Mobility Zaku IIs. "Bandits inbound! Split tactical!" Ace ordered

"Grey Fox! Wolf! Prepare for deployment! Go after those Zakus!" Scarlett ordered.

"Acknowledged!"

"Just turn me loose!"

"The two Knight Sabers approached the rear of the Medea. Both had their FAST packs equipped and ready for combat.

Besides the 9mm vulcans and her beam rifle and sabers, Fox also armed herself with a hyper bazooka. Hopefully the Joes could end this insanity before Cobra can bring their true objectives to fruition. It was Grey Fox's hope to flush out the Synthoid, she knew who he was, and he was riding with Scarlett.

As the bay door opened, Wolf and Grey Fox approached, ready for combat. "Any words of wisdom, Priss?"

"Just an old saying we have in the 101,"

"What's that?"

"Time to spread our wings and fly!" Wolf exclaimed as she jumped from the Medea.

"Who dares, wins." Fox said to herself as she followed Wolf, she quoted the slogan of the British SAS. Firing her dual Vernier thrust pack, Fox headed for the Zakus. A lock-on confirmed, Grey Fox fired a round from her hyper bazooka on a High Mobility Zaku.

"Nice shot, Fox!" Wolf complimented, turning her sights on a few Zakus, ready to show them why they called her Wolf. "Now its my turn! Time for some wholesale destruction!" Wolf smiled evilly locking her missiles on five to six Zakus. Wolf unleashed a swarm of missiles from the chest, shoulders and leg modules.

The Medea transport swooped in past the Zakus for the base, air dropping the Joes and the two remaining Knight Sabers.

HS-06F and HS-06M Zaku IIs engaged the Joes and they touched down. Cover Girl in an HS-05A Zaku I raised her bazooka and fired at an oncoming Zaku Marine. The shot blew off the Zaku's leg. Soon Cover Girl fired her jumpjets dodging oncoming fire from several more F-series Zakus firing her bazooka.

With the grace of a dancer and the deadliness of a samurai, with fluid motions (due to the magnetically coated joints) Dagger moved though the mangrove, Zakus falling to her beam sabers.

With a bead on the Knight Saber through his machine gun's scope, the Zaku moved his finger to the trigger.

Without the briefest of glances, Dagger threw her beam saber at the Zaku. The energy blade flew with a spin, stabbing the Zaku and operator through the chest. Completely cold, Dagger retrieved her beam saber without even caring about the fate of the Viper, this was war, and if she had to she won't take prisoners. In the back of her mind, a small part of what was Linna Yamazaki chided herself for the callous attitude she has for killing another human being becoming the scum who killed her parents. Silencing the conflicts of morality and her duty, Dagger focused on her job.

From the ground, Cover Girl watched as Wolf still engaged the High Mobility Zakus, sometimes it would be hand-to-hand. "Be careful, Priss" She whispered then turned to Cypher. "Let's move out, we still have a job to do."

Scarlett shook off one Zaku only to having three more Zakus open fire on her. In the RIOs position, 'Duke' flipped two switches dumping the Skystrikers of weapons and countermeasures, leaving Scarlett defenseless. "Duke' gave her a mock wave, pulled on the ejection lever, activating the ejection seat. "Fox, I'm ready." Scarlett spoke into her lip mike.

"Acknowledged, Wolf and I are on our way."

Flying alongside the cockpit, Grey Fox wrapped her arms around Scarlett; with the enhanced strength of her hardsuit, she easily lifted the redheaded Joe.

Touching down, 'Duke' only saw the Skystriker crash from his vantage point. He smiled at his handiwork only regretting that he never had a chance to kill Grey Fox, she was too cagey and never alone. "So much for Scarlett anyway."

Making his way through the undergrowth, 'Duke' made his way to a rock face, pulling down a rock, which revealed a keypad and punched in an access code.

Touching down, Scarlett, Grey Fox and Wolf reached the access hatch; Fox kept tabs on 'Duke' via her sensors. "Wolf, if you could ring the doorbell?"

"Stand back." Wolf took a few steps back, cracking her knuckles; she locked on the hatch and fired her remaining missiles.

The spent FSW FAST packs blew away from her suit, giving Wolf full range of motion. Fox moved to examined Wolf's handiwork, which severely compromised the door but still stood. "Nice job," Fox quipped, "What are you going to do for an encore?"

Approaching the door, Wolf didn't say a word. With a roar, she swung her leg in a powerful roundhouse kick, with the strength booster on full; making contact with the door, which flew down the corridor. "Holy shit!" Was all Scarlett could utter getting a first hand look of the YHS-02's strength booster.

The two Knight Sabers followed Scarlett in she armed herself with a machine gun from a fallen Zaku.

Splitting up the three began searching for the Synthoid. Her beam rifle at the ready, Wolf stalked the corridor. Turning the corner, Wolf came upon the officer's club. "A fully stocked bar! If I know who God was I'd thank her." Wolf by no means an alcoholic, but Wolf hadn't had a drink since GI Joe's funding had been cut and she had no beer money for some time. "Fox might kill me for this, but what the hell! Time to do some looting!"

Grey Fox scanned her area carefully with her beam rifle. She was under a large amount of stress, along with suffering from exhaustion. Grey Fox fought against her exhaustion to stay focused on her job. Moving down the corridor, a Zaku approached with five other individuals. "Freeze! All of you!" Fox threatened with her beam rifle at the ready.

"Take it easy, Fox, its Duke." The Zaku responded as he lowered his weapons.

"Slowly!" Fox ordered, "How do I know you're not the Synthoid?"

"Because, I'm not."

"Do you remember when you introduced me to General Hawk?"

"I've never introduced you, Hawk told me you met when you were a cadet at West Point. You two are very good friends. Actually he told me you're like a daughter to him."

Fox slowly lowered her beam rifle. If he were a Synthoid, he wouldn't have known such intimate knowledge between Fox and Hawk. "Its good to see you, Duke," Fox lifted her visor, the serious look on her face did not betray the relief of seeing a friend safe. "We better link up with Scarlett."

Scarlett carefully scanned the room before entering, but it was barely lighted. Entering, the door closed behind her. Before she could react, a hammer punch was thrown to the back of her head. "I wanted to kill Grey Fox for her meddling, but you will suffice!" 'Duke' sneered at Scarlett as he held her by the collar.

"How nice," Scarlett quipped sarcastically, as she rammed her knee into 'Duke's' stomach. Breaking free, Scarlett swung her right leg into the Synthoid's head, hard.

Seeing the Zaku machine gun on the ground, 'Duke', still on the ground, crawled for it before Scarlett could grab at it.

Back on his feet, 'Duke' swung the stock of the machine gun into Scarlett's right knee. Screaming out in pain, Scarlett fell, clutching her injured knee. "Okay, Scarlett, I'm weary of your meddling as well as that bitch, Grey Fox!"

"Not so fast, you phony!" A familiar voice from an HS-06F Zaku II threatened, a bazooka at the ready.

"Duke?" Scarlett whispered, trying to stand but the pain and her knee refused to allow her.

In sight of the HS-06F Zaku and the YHS-01 with her beam rifle ready, the Synthoid dropped his weapon and ran down the corridor.

'Duke' ran into the main control room as Berg Katse fumed at the situation, as his Vipers and Zakus have been contained by both the Joes and the Knight Sabers. He made a mental note to have all of the personnel who survive and escape, evacuated back to Cobra Island, then severely punished for their incompetence. "Duke! You have a lot of balls to return!" Katse yelled; pulling a handgun on the Synthoid, thinking it was the real article.

"Commander Katse! Don't shoot! I'm the Synthoid!"

Katse gave a malicious smile reaching for the main control panel, "Perhaps, but one way to find out!" he pressed the button ordering the Synthoid's destruction. He relished the destruction of the Synthoid, almost wishing to send the genuine article straight to hell! But this will have to do. "Hmm?" He looked at the control panel, "Aw crap! If I'm reading this right, I just set all Synthoids to self-destruct!"

Within the Pentagon, 'Franks,' 'Ledger,' 'Howe' and 'Sharp' briefed all military commanders that the US military structure will be reorganized which Cobra will be recognized as an ally. As they mentioned Cobra, the four officers began to melt as the nanomachines overloaded and burned out leaving a puddle of gray goo before the stunned officers. Leaving the military with no other option than to return control back to civilian control.

Duke, Scarlett, who leaned against Duke's shoulder, Mutt and Grey Fox burst through the door leading into the Synthoid breeding chamber, the Joes arrived to find, after Katse bolted, a gray puddle of goo. "So much for my doppelganger." Duke quipped. In his mind he hoped the damage caused by the Synthoid was not irreparable.

"This only reinforced my suspicions from the beginning." Grey Fox stated as knelt before the puddle, examining the gray goop.

"Explain, will you Grey Fox?" Sharp politely requested

"Certainly, Colonel." Fox answered rising to her feet. "A maxim written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle for Sherlock Homes is 'Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be the truth.' Through simple deduction I was able to piece together what was going on, but I had no concrete evidence to act on it. Only circumstantial."

"What was your evidence?"

"One, even though I met General Franks just once and rather brief, he was a strong proponent of the GI Joe team and I heard he supported the formation of the Knight Sabers, even though there has been pressure from the liberal section in Congress, especially those who happen hail from San Francisco to limit our operations. Two, the odd behavior exhibited by Duke." Fox noted the strange look from the Joe commander, "One, Duke would never confuse Scarlett for Cover Girl, since Duke and the former are very good friends. Two, only General Hawk, and myself have complete access to the files concerning the YHS series hardsuits and beam weapons, no one else, which Synthoid tried to access. Three, Duke was always looking for an excuse to account for his whereabouts, plus when we were ready to move out, his enthusiasm seemed very transparent, almost as if he were reading a script. There were only about five people I could trust, Scarlett and my Knight Sabers." Fox said with finality.

"I do congratulate you for your deduction, Grey Fox." Howe told her.

"Thank you General."

"The Commander is gonna have my ass on a platter for this. Damn it!" Katse grumbled; he managed to sneak away to the sub pens, taking a sub to Cobra Island. A devious smile then came to his lips. "I will overcome this setback. Then I, Berg Katse, will send both GI Joe and the Knight Sabers, all of them to fiery bowels of Hell!" He cackled.

Approaching the Medea transport, Grey Fox received a preliminary medical report from Doc on the four released officers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wolf carrying what looked like a large keg of beer on her shoulder; Cover Girl carrying two cases of something what appeared to be liquor, with Roadblock and Gung-Ho doing the same. "Priss, have you been looting again?" Fox sighed.

"We're out of booze at home, Boss." Wolf quipped as she tossed a bottle of scotch to her CO. "I did a little shopping."

Examining the bottle, Fox lifted her eyebrows and approving look came to her face holding a bottle of 30-year old scotch. "Good work, Priss."

"Thanks, Boss." Wolf broadly smiled


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

The sound of the cell door being open awoke Hawk from his sleep, but he and Mackie had to shield their eyes from the harsh light from the outside the cell and after days of sitting in the dark, but he smiled at the pleasing sight at the door, a familiar female 1st Lt. "Sylia." He smiled

"Sis?" Mackie questioned. Recognizing his sister, Mackie ran to hug his sister.

"Thank god, you're safe, Mackie." Sylia whispered as she hugged her brother. Hawk watched the two Stingray siblings have their reunion; he noticed tears running from Sylia's eyes, as she held her brother.

Releasing Mackie, Sylia turned to Hawk, it was an awkward moment as they couldn't decide whether to salute, or shake hands, but decided on a hug. Hawk was the closest thing Sylia had to a father but also a mentor and a very close and dear friend. "I'm just glad you two are safe."

"I hope you were more productive on you end, Sylia." Hawk smiled

"I'll explain it over drinks."

"For you're your loyalty in the face of adversity, for your courage against overwhelming odds, I hereby restore Special Operations unit GI Joe, and the Knight Sabers to full operating status." Franks announced. A ceremony was held for the Joes to restoring them to active duty for their efforts of thwarting a military coup engineered by Cobra.

After the ceremony, Scarlett headed back to the barracks limping with a cane. Doc told her it would be six to eight weeks for her knee heal. That damned Synthoid of Duke nearly shattered her knee with the butt of a Zaku machine gun. Suddenly she tripped, landing on her injured knee. She bit down on her lower lip to resist the urge to cry out in pain. But tears did well in eyes. "Here, lean on me." A voice told her.

Turning her head she saw Nene kneeling beside her. The Knight Saber helped Scarlett up back on her feet, allowing her to lean on Nene taking weight off her injured knee. "Thanks kiddo."

"No need to thank me, Shanna. You've always been so kind to me."

Scarlett smiled at her as Nene took her back to the quarters belonging to Linna and Nene, since Linna was there and she could help Scarlett through her therapy.

After the whole Synthoid incident, Cover Girl arranged some leave time for herself and Priss. Taking her to a secluded cabin in Colorado, a place she kept from her modeling days. A private place for just her and Priss. But honoring her request, Priss took it slow with her friend, most of their days were spent hiking, swimming or just talking and lounging in front of the fireplace. In front of a roaring fire, Priss reached out and stroke Cover Girl's cheek with two slender fingers of her right hand. A smile from the tank jockey was a signal that she was ready to take it to the next step, reaching behind her Priss pulled out the two hairpins allowing Cover Girl's hair to fall past her shoulders. "I like your hair this way, looks a lot better than that bun."

"You think so?" She smiled.

"Yes," she whispered.

Cover Girl leaned over kissing Priss on the lips, savoring the taste. She pushed Priss onto the bearskin rug, still kissing her, their tongues dancing with each other. Cover Girl nor Priss never considered themselves as lesbians or even bisexuals, but with her friend's support put her at ease. "Priss," She moaned as her lover kissed her on the neck, "Bedroom, there's a soft king size bed."

Taking Priss' hand, Cover Girl led Priss to the bedroom.

The next morning, the chirping of birds and the sun's light pouring through the window, Cover Girl began to stir after a night of sweaty, passionate lovemaking. Lifting her head she smiled at her partner; who was still dead to the world. She leaned over and playfully kissed Priss on the cheek. Priss began to stir now, but still half asleep, she cradled her lover in her arms. "Mmm, that was wonderful." Cover Girl sighed contently, snuggling closer to Priss.

"I've had a wonderful time too, Courtney." Priss said. "But how do we deal with our relationship once we return to base?"

"Mmm, I don't want to think about that right now." Cover Girl said before drifting back to sleep in Priss' arms. "I love you Priscilla Asagiri." She whispered.

Priss smiled a bit, Cover Girl was only one out of two people allowed calling her 'Priscilla,' but god help anyone who had the balls to call her 'Prissy.' "And I love you Courtney Krieger, my love." She lovingly kissed Cover Girl on the cheek before drifting off to sleep herself.

"Good morning sir," Caroline greeted the Commander as she held his morning cup of coffee as he entered his office.

"Hmm yes," he grumbled, his mood was particularly foul after Katse's debacle in destroying all Synthoids, the failed military coup. Cobra nearly had achieved victory. Yet the Commander still got screwed.

"Sir, Lt Col. Zabi's left some folders on your desk, sir"

"Thank you," The Commander grumbled taking the coffee from his aide's hand. Reaching his desk he sat down and turned on his computer, actively ignoring what Kycilia sent over. After a few minutes he opened one of the folders marked XHS-07 Gouf Prototype. His mood got better when he saw specs for a new high mobility ground combat hardsuit test bed, the HS-06C-5 Dom Prototype.

Days after the failed military coup committed by his Synthoid doppelganger, General Franks was handed three files from DARPA. The files were of an extreme secrecy, opening the one of the folders he read the title page in bold letters: **RX PROJECT** , with a single name: Gundam.


End file.
